gateworldcantinafandomcom-20200214-history
Elle
Elle is a character from The GateWorld Cantina Chronicles. She was introduced early in Season Two and is considered by many to fill in the gap left over by characters Susanne and The Empress. She is a human and a descendant of pre-Triangle Earth, and as a consequence shares a desire to see the empire crumble and burn for the crimes committed following its establishment. She joined the main cast of characters after encountering Mapp in City 001 on Earth, just a day after settling in a new home there. She chose to stick by him and help him escape from the world through the newly created system of Gallifreyan Stargates, in some blind effort to help him discover his identity and importance as one of the last surviving Time Lords. Background Elle's childhood home was on a mining colony far out in space. While her upbringing may have been unusual she quickly learnt the art of engineering and mechanics, boasting that she never received a work related malformation which were all too common on such colonies throughout the universe. She enjoyed her time amonst the small fraternal and male dominated world she had been born into. However it is almost inconceiveable that such a happy girl, well versed in her work could turn into the sarcastic, quick-witted woman she is when she first met Mappalazarou. She alone knows the full truth of the devastation of that day, but we believe that her initial exile from the destroyed colony had all the markings of an attack by The Gauntlett. A feared sentiant ship sent insane by its mistress, or possibly the universe. Many colonies and worlds fell silent , all blamed on the mysterious ship. We know however that Elle ended up alone, a frightened teenager in an infinate universe. She somehow drifted to New Gallifrey, the seat of the Triangle, where she began her transformation in the slums of the capital city. Many women found themselves sucked into the seedy underworld of escorts and prostitution so ripe on an overfed world but Elle resisted the easiest of options, instead choosing to ply her trade. But even that was insufficient to effectively meet her needs. She began taking jobs in bars, pulling a pint was easy compared do disassembling a coolant compressor. This new line of work, coupled with her prowess in mechanics meant she scraped by. Somewhere along this new line of events she met Doctor Rhaim, a rather devious Doctor who had a chequered history with the law. Perhaps he, like so many other foolish men had felt the attraction and interest Elle generated, we only know he took quite a shine to her. Eventually amassing enough fortune to move both he and Elle to the jewel of The Triangle, Earth. Where one day....she would have her life changed again and the chance to have her burning questions answered. Personality Elle's personality is quite complex. Due to the tragedies she had suffered, she exhibits classic signs of stress displacement. When under pressure she resorts to sarcasm and witty throwbacks but dislikes resorting to actual violence unless she has no other choice. Elle is quite obviously an intelligent human with scrupulous morals. However large and tough she may try to seem there is always that little crack in her persona which shows through to the true person beneath. As was shown when she braved the fire, debris and rubble of her ruined home to rescue the man who asked for her help. While she does have a soft side for people who are so desperate for help, she also dislikes bullies and those she sees as 'stuck up'. Present day adventures Having sucessfully rescued Mappalazarou from the wreck of his ship and helped him escape from the Triangle, Elle met with someone who had known the true Mappalazarou for a long time. It was hate at first sight. Elle and CJ have despised one another since their first encounter on the snowfields of Midna. And yet because of Mapp, both women continue to tolerate one anothers company. After the seemingly mindless destruction of the colony and another row between Elle and CJ they decided, in the information of CJ to retrieve what she described as 'missing colonists'. However once close enough to the bunker CJ revealed that her information was false. But unwitting to back and face the mob, who believed Mapp was the cause of their troubles, they seemed trapped to follow CJ into the darkness.... Category:Characters